Rise of Atlas
by AKS-784
Summary: Things are changing in the Kingdoms of Remnant. Power is shifting, and the new leaders have new ways of thinking. They will let nothing stand in their way. But arrogance and ambition can be quite a volatile combination.
1. Initium

"Has the retrieval team returned yet?"

"Yes sir, however they were unable to reclaim the package."

"Did they at least make sure to get its projector and destroy it?"

"Yes sir, there will be no trace left."

"Good. We got enough data out of it to create more, so I would still call it a success. Have it's projector brought to my office, I want to see what data I can get off of it. Then make sure the others are prepped for surgery. The General is expecting results by the end of the year, and we're running out of time."

"Yes sir, I'll see to it immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was hanging high over the city as the two men stared out over the forest. The two had the responsibility of guarding one of the gates into the city. It had been a quiet afternoon, with no Grimm activity as of yet.

"Hey." One of the men said, drawing the attention of the other.

"Yeah?" The second man answered lazily, trying to fend off sleep.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" The first man asked, looking at the second man, who remained quiet for several seconds before responding.

"Hell. No. Asking questions like that-" the second man was cut off by a massive collection of roars and howls coming from the forest before them. "Dammit! You see what you did? Fuck!" He said to the first man before grabbing his radio. "Base, this is Section 4, we're hearing a lot of activity, recommend sending a Hunter unit."

"Copy, Section 4, stand by for Hunter assistance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this Section 4?" The Huntress asked as she reached the gate. She was tall, with a light tan and crimson-colored hair that was wrapped up in a ponytail, leaving two strands that framed her face. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of red-tinted aviator shades. She wore a bright red combat vest over a yellow tank top, red and orange camouflage cargo pants and red combat boots, as well as a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Strapped on her back was a massive black war maul. Roars and howls could still be heard coming from the forest, much closer than before.

"Yeah, that's us. Are you all they sent?" The first guard asked.

"Yeah, Solaris Vatra. What's the situation?"

"About an hour ago, we heard a lot of Grimm activity coming from the forest. We haven't seen anything yet, but from the noise they're getting closer." The second guard said, not looking away from the forest.

"Alright hold here, let's see what happens."

"Aren't you going to go in and kill them?" The first guard asked worriedly.

"When they appear. I'm not going to rush into the forest on my own against an unknown amount of Grimm. It'd be suicide, not to mention my Semblance would set a good chunk of the forest on fire." She said, sitting down on top of the barrier, her feet hanging over the edge, braced against the side of the wall.

"What is your-" the second guard started before a trio of roars rose out of the forest as a group of four Beowulves ran out of the forest towards the wall. Solaris braced against the wall, about to jump into the group when a sound reached her ears that caused her to freeze. It surprised her more than anything, but she also felt a small amount of fear.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT, RUN, BITCH, RUN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" An unseen voice screamed insanely as an Ursa Major ran out of the forest. As Solaris looked closer, she could see a figure tearing into the Ursa Major's back. With a dramatic yank the Ursa collapsed on the ground, dead.

"What the hell...?" Solaris muttered quietly. She looked down and saw that the Grimm below weren't trying to get through the wall, they seemed to just be trying to get the guards to kill them. Watching the figure tear into the Ursa as it ran had been mesmerizing to her, in a terrifying sort of way.

"AWW, I BROKE IT. OH WELL, TIME TO FIND ANOTHER ONE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure screamed again, somehow more insanely than before. Solaris couldn't even tell what gender it was, let alone what species. The figure jumped off the dead Ursa and ran towards the cluster of Grimm at the wall, causing them to scratch and claw at the wall more desperately than before. The two guards on top of the wall began firing their weapons at one of the Beowulves below, bringing Solaris back to reality. She jumped off the wall and brought her hand back, forming a fist. As she fell towards the Grimm she pushed her fist forward, a thin layer of fire enveloping it just before it slammed into the ground. The resulting explosion sent three of the Beowulves flying, the other one collapsing under a hail of bullets.

"YAY, FRISBEE!" The figure screamed as it jumped into the air and caught one of the Beowulves by the throat with its mouth.

'What the fuck is that thing?' Solaris thought to herself as she slammed a fist into one of the Beowulves, blowing it apart. The figure ripped the Beowulf's head from its body before tackling the last Beowulf to the ground. Solaris watched in shock as the figure proceeded to rip the struggling Beowulf's throat out with its teeth and shove its arm into the Beowulf's head. With another dramatic yank, the Beowulf fell limp. The figure stood up and turned towards Solaris, holding a chunk of the Beowulf's brain in its hand. Solaris saw that the figure was Human, a guy that looked barely nineteen. He was dressed in a black hoodie with three white stripes that wrapped around diagonally around the hoodie, white and black digital camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots. Hanging off of his pants a folding pocket knife. The kid then began to eat the brain.

"Are you insane!?" Solaris yelled at him.

"DING DING DING! RIGHT IN ONE! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WIN A PRIZE!" The kid screamed, thankfully quieter this time, and ripped off a piece of the brain and held it out to Solaris. "YOUR PRIZE IS A PIECE OF BEOWULF BRAIN! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Solaris had to fight the urge to puke.

"What? No, I don't want any Beowulf brain!" She yelled again.

"Oh, ok, more for me." He said calmly, tossing the piece into his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, so many things, most of which you just witnessed in Jonathan." He said, continuing to eat the brain.

"Wait, who the fuck's Jonathan?!"

"Uh, the guy you just watched ride in here on the back of an Ursa."

"That was you!"

"Yeah. Well, not me me, it was me Jonathan."

"I... Bu... Ho... What!?"

"Ok, look, I'd love to sit out here all day and explain this to you, but I'd rather not get attacked by more Grimm. So could we possibly continue this conversation inside the wall?"

"I...Ugh, fine." Solaris waved at the guards to open the gate and led the way into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, explain yourself."

"OH MY GOD, WE FLEW! IN THE SKY! THAT WAS AWESOME! WHY DIDNT YOU LET ME JUMP OUT, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EVEN MORE AWESOME!"

"Oh, trust me, I really thought about it." Solaris said, resisting the urge to throw the kid out of the tower. She had taken him straight to her superior, Professor Ozpin at Beacon Academy.

"Miss Vatra, would you please explain to me what is going on?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of coffee. Solaris explained the incident to Ozpin, occasionally turning to glare at the kid, who just smiled back.

"Alright, now, your name is Jonathan?" Ozpin asked turning to the kid.

"No, I'm Seth. And before you ask, yes we are insane." Jason answered smiling.

"We...?"

"Well, you see, Jonathan and I are the same person. Our mind was once whole, like yours, but due to an incident that we have no knowledge of, our mind split into the two different personalities that you see. Neither of us is the 'real' one, we are more like two halves that have been pulled apart. Also, we doubt that either of the names we are using are our real name, but they are names that we remember. We are both aware that the other exists, and are also aware of the others actions. Speaking of which, Miss Vatra, thank you for not allowing Jonathan to throw us out of the airship. I fear it would have been rather messy." Solaris just growled in response.

"Now, Seth, could you explain to me exactly what you were doing in that forest?" Ozpin asked calmly, taking another sip of coffee.

"To be honest, we don't remember. We woke up in the forest about a week ago, with no memory of anything prior. Since then we have been trying to find civilization while surviving off of various fruits and Beowulf brains."

"You have been eating Beowulf brains?"

"Yes, I thought it was insanely stupid when Jonathan first tried it, but it turns out they actually taste pretty good. That, and the brain is the only part of their body that doesn't disintegrate when they die. Provided it has been removed from the corpse, of course."

"So you have survived in the forest alone, killing Grimm, for a week with nothing but a knife and your Aura?"

"What's an Aura?"

"That settles it. You have proven your ability to fight Grimm extroadinarily well without even having an Aura, and there is no reason to think you wouldn't be even better with an Aura. I would like for you to attend my school." Ozpin said, ignoring the shocked look on Solaris's face.

"Sir, what are you doing?! For all we know this kid will just kill everyone!"

"Hey, we may be insane, but that does not mean we have any intention nor desire to kill anyone. Though we do derive an indescribable amount of pleasure from killing Grimm." Seth said, slightly offended.

"Miss Vatra, while he may not be in the best state mentally, he has still proven that he can kill a large amount of Grimm with just a small knife and no Aura at all. While we are not desperate, we still need to have as many Hunters as we can get. Miss Vatra, I am putting this young man in your care. You are to teach him about Aura as well as make sure he understands Dust, and help him forge a weapon. As effective as he may be with his knife, he would be much better off with a real weapon. I want him to be ready by the time the new school year starts." Ozpin said, turning his chair towards the window. Solaris looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

"Do we get a say in this? What if we don't want to join your school?" Seth asked.

"Did you have anything else you planned to do? Besides, you said it yourself. You enjoy killing Grimm. You have until the new school year begins to decide." Ozpin finished, taking another sip of coffee. Seth was about to continue when he felt a hand grab his sweatshirt and drag him towards the elevator. As the doors began to close, Solaris released her hold on him.

"This is such bullshit. Alright, kid, listen up. I'm going to do what Ozpin said because he is my boss, but let's get one thing straight. I fucking hate this. I don't trust you, and you piss me off. Not as much as the other you, but you still annoy me. I don't have a lot of money, so you'll be staying at my apartment with me. You are sleeping on the couch. If I find any of my shit moved or out of place, or if I ever see you in my room, I will literally melt you. Are we clear?"

"OK! WAIT WHAT IF I HAVE TO TINKLE?!" Jonathan said before breaking down into insane giggles.

"Oh goddammit." Solaris sighed before pressing the button for the elevator to go down.

A/N: Alright, new story. Fun fact, this story started out as a comedy idea that came to me after I fell off the roof of the building I work in. Don't ask, because I don't know how it happened. Anyway, it started as a comedy, but as I wrote the story, the plot changed dramatically to something far too serious for a comedy, so it is, after this chapter, going to get darker. This is a future fic that will have very little of the canon characters. RWBY will be tertiary characters at best if they show up at all, but JNPR will definitely show up, probably as secondary characters. Ozpin will be here, obviously, but that about covers it. So if that ain't your shine of choice, leave now. You have been warned.

Now, for some good news. I need OCs. I need bare minimum 3 for the rest of Seth's team, but I'd prefer to have another team for them to be buddies with too. Any submitted OCs must fit Monty Oums criteria for creating RWBY characters. All of my main and secondary OCs in this story will. Please submit them via PM, not review. I think that's it. AKS out.


	2. Training I

A/N: I meant to put this chapter up yesterday, but being sick to the point of stupidity makes it kind of difficult to operate a computer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. RWBY is owned entirely by RoosterTeeth. If I owned it, there would be far more action, and the season 2 finale would have been far darker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to my apartment. Touch anything and you die." Solaris said, leading the way through the apartment. There were four rooms that could be seen. Immediately through the door was a living area, beyond that was a small kitchen and a bathroom, and off to the side was a large bedroom. The only things in the living room was a couch, a chair, a table in front of them, and an entertainment center with a large flat screen TV. There was a single picture of four people hung up on the wall next to the bedroom door. Looking closer, Seth saw a younger version of Solaris standing at the far right side of the group.

"You don't seem to have much in the way of decorations."

"Don't need them. I live alone, and it's just more stuff to pack if I move. Also, less things for you to touch." She said, making her way to the kitchen, leaning her maul against the wall next to the door.

"That's very... efficient, I guess. Though I get the feeling that this place used to be more of a home than it is now."

"Another rule, do not psychoanalyze me. You know nothing about me, and you don't have the right to know." Solaris said irritably from the kitchen.

"Alright, we all have our secrets. At least I assume we have secrets. We don't remember."

"You do know I still don't believe that you have amnesia, right?"

"Yes, we know that, and we also see why, but it doesn't change the fact that we don't remember jack shit. Now, if we can get down to business, I do believe that Ozpin said that you were to train us. I believe that this "Aura" he spoke of would be an excellent place to start." Seth said angrily.

"Alright, first off, you do NOT tell me what to do. I tell you what to do. Second, we are going to eat first. Then I'm going to see how much you know about the world, and after that, if you prove yourself to be smarter than the average dumbass, then we will move onto Aura." She said as she brought out two bowls full of a strange yellow liquid.

"Alright, what is this? It smells like a skunk sprayed its own shit. Then left it in the hot sun for two weeks."

"It's soup, and that is most of what you'll be eating while you're living here." Solaris said before beginning to eat it.

"OK!" Jonathan yelled enthusiastically before tipping the bowl and drained the whole thing down his throat.

"Damn, kid." Solaris said before turning her attention back to her own bowl.

"Sometimes I really hate you, Jonathan." Seth said in a disgusted voice.

"Alright, while I finish, tell me what you know about the world."

"Well, we know most of the world is controlled by the Grimm, we know about the different types of Grimm, we know about Dust and how it works, we know the basics of fighting, and we know the four kingdoms, and that we're in Vale. That's it."

"Alright, that means you've only achieved the rank of dumbass. I guess I set my hopes too high."

"You are the most unpleasantly insulting person we have ever met. I know that's not saying much, considering our situation, but still."

"Kid, how about you live my life then tell me everything is fucking sunshine and rainbows. The world is a harsh, cruel place. Reality's a bitch. Now shut the hell up and listen. I'm about to teach you something new."

The next half hour was spent with Solaris explaining the Faunus, and explaining what Hunters are.

"So your job is to kill Grimm? That's gotta be the best job in the world."

"Kid, it's a job. There's nothing fun or enjoyable about it. I kill Grimm, I get a paycheck. That's all there is to it." Solaris said simply, a blank look on her face. Seth looked at her suspiciously for a second, before returning his attention to his knife.

"Alright, now what is Aura?"

"Aura is the physical manifestation of our souls. If you have a soul, you have an Aura. Your Aura has to be unlocked, though, and most people live their whole lives with a locked Aura."

"What does Aura actually do?"

"Well, Aura can be used as both a shield and a sword. It strengthens us just by being unlocked. You can channel Aura to deflect harm, or you can use it to amplify the power of an attack. It also heals wounds, though that does take time. Aura is also the conduit to your Semblance."

"And a Semblance is what, exactly?"

"Semblances are a lot of what make Huntsman and Huntresses so powerful. Semblances are unique abilities that everyone has. Your Semblance usually represents some part of you. My Semblance is fire." Solaris said, sparking a small fireball that sat in her hand.

"I don't think I understand. How many different Semblances are there? Is there a limit to what they could be?" Seth asked, looking deep in thought.

"There is absolutely nothing limiting Semblances except our own Aura. The stronger your Aura, the more powerful your Semblance. Most Semblances can actually be explained very easily by science. For how they work, anyway, not really why."

"So is there any way to tell what our Semblance would be?"

"No. You will have to practice your Aura. That involves learning to fight with your Aura, learning to channel it, and also a great deal of meditation."

"And how do I unlock my Aura?"

"I'm going to unlock it for you. Alright, close your eyes and concentrate." Seth closed his eyes and felt Solaris put a hand on his shoulder.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Solaris finished, but she didn't let go of his shoulder. "Now that's something I haven't heard of before."

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, opening his eyes as Solaris let go.

"Your Aura. It's already been unlocked, but it's... not locked again, but it's inaccessible. There's nothing I can do. It's definitely there, but I'm not sure how to release it." She said, looking up in thought.

"So there's no way for me to use my Aura?"

"I didn't say that. I think that you will have to figure it out. Meditation will help, but I think just training in general will help too. Come on, we've still got a few hours left in the day, we'll head to the gym and start your physical training."

"What do you mean physical training?"

"I'm going to run you into the ground for the next several months until you're at the peak of your physical capabilities. And I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of fun doing it." She said as she grabbed a duffel bag sitting on the table and walked towards the door, placing her empty bowl inside Seth's on the table on the way.

"I get the feeling that this is going to be incredibly painful for me." Seth stated as he stood up slowly. Solaris chuckled before responding with a single word that made Seth sigh in sadness.

"Probably."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, wait here while I go get changed." Solaris said before walking away from Seth, who was gasping for breath and completely soaked in sweat, laying down on a bench against the wall of the weight area. His head was laying on top of the black and white duffel bag full of his clothes that Solaris had purchased for him along with some exercise clothes on their way to the gym. They had just completed a three-hour torture session that had consisted of Solaris pushing Seth far beyond his physical limitations, while also insulting him and inspiring him at the same time, which was still incomprehensible to Seth.

"Man, I can't believe you let the bitch treat you like that." A male voice said from above Seth. Seth opened his eyes and saw a tall man with dark blue eyes and short brown hair standing over him with a sneer on his face. He was wearing white tennis shoes, black sweatpants, and a white tank top with a golden bird on the chest.

"Huh?" Seth said dumbly, exhausted.

"I said I can't believe you let that Solaris bitch treat you like that. You're a man, aren't ya?" He said, still smiling like an asshole.

"Back off, Cardin." Seth looked past the man and saw Solaris standing behind him. He turned around and smirked at her. As soon as he spoke to her, Seth wanted to bring his foot up between the mans legs. A few people looked over from where they were exercising at the two Hunters.

"Solaris! Decide to actually train like a real Hunter today? Aren't you still on wall duty? And who's the kid, is he your little protege?" He said. Seth was about to stand up when Jonathan took over. As she responded, Solaris saw Seth's eyes change from their usual black to a crimson red that reminded her of the eyes of the Grimm. Even more people were looking now.

"Yes, Cardin. I'm there by choice. And Ozpin put me in charge of the kid because he killed an Ursa Major with nothing but a knife. No Aura, no Semblance, just a knife. Didn't you just piss yourself the first time you saw an Ursa?" Solaris glanced back over to where Seth had been and saw that he was gone. By now everyone in the room was looking at them.

"You bitch! I'll-" Cardin started but stopped when Jonathan appeared in front of him. Hanging from the ceiling by his knife. Upside down. The front of Cardin's pants got darker around his crotch.

"HI! MY NAME'S JONATHAN! I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU'RE MEAN TO THE NICE LADY! SO I'M GOING TO BE MEAN TO YOU!" Jonathan screamed in his usual insane voice. What happened next happened so fast Solaris didn't even realize what was happening until it was done. In a set of motions so fluid it was like he was water, Jonathan pulled his knife from the ceiling, pushed off the ceiling, pulled Cardin's sweatpants down to his ankles, and landed. He then proceeded to tie Cardin's shoes together, came up behind him, pulled Cardin's underwear up over his head and down to his face, and tied his hands together using the strap from his duffel bag. The whole room was silent for a second before Jonathan pushed Cardin with a single finger. There were two words that came out of Cardin's mouth in a voice so high pitched it could have come from a mouse before he hit the ground face-first.

Then the entire room erupted in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kid, I underestimated you. That was the greatest thing I have ever witnessed in my life." Solaris said, a smile on her face as the two walked back to her apartment.

"You'll have to thank Jonathan. I was just going to kick him in the genitals, then Jonathan pointed out that Cardin's Aura would minimize the pain, and he said he had something better in mind. We have never felt so fulfilled. As far as we know, anyway." Seth said, also smiling.

"You know I still don't believe you." Solaris said, smiling.

"We know, Solaris. So what's next on today's agenda from Hell?"

"We'll head back to the apartment, you will take a shower, and then we will meditate. Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll activate your Aura tonight. Then you'll go to bed, I'll write up my report to Ozpin and then do the same. Then we start again tomorrow." She said, shrugging.

"Oh, great, more pain. This is my life for the next few months isn't it?"

"Pretty much. It'll get easier once you unlock your Aura, but until then, yeah, you're gonna feel like death warmed over."

"Great. Well at least I'll eventually get to kill more Grimm." Seth said hopefully as they entered the apartment.

"Not for awhile, but eventually. Go take a shower, then we'll meditate." Solaris said, sitting on the couch a and turning on the TV. She flipped it to the news and relaxed as she watched a report on the rapid growth of the military in Atlas.

One shower later and the two of them were sitting cross-legged behind the couch in the living area. All the lights were off, bathing the room in a darkness illuminated only by Solaris's glowing orange eyes.

"Alright, kid, you can't really teach someone how to meditate, but I can get you started. First, find a comfortable sitting position. Then focus in on your mind. How you do this is up to you to figure out. There's no motion or talking involved in meditation, so you don't need to even think about moving. Once you've focused yourself, normally I'd tell you to focus on your Aura and practice channeling it to gain better control over it, but in your case all you can do is focus on it and try to unlock it. Watch me, and then start." Solaris said. Seth nodded and she closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out, and a soft orange glow enveloped her body, further illuminating the darkness. It began to flow across and up and down her body as she channeled it to different places. At one point, it even formed a pair of fiery wings on her back, though Seth was certain she was just showing off.

Taking a deep breath and getting comfortable, Seth closed his eyes and focused. After a few minutes, nothing outside of his mind was registering. Seth focused even more, trying to locate where his Aura was sealed away. The longer he focused, the more he felt it. He felt his Aura throughout his entire body, but locked away at the same time. It was very confusing to him, and even when he found it, he couldn't comprehend how he was supposed to release it. So he just continued focusing in on it.

Seth didn't know how much time had passed, but when he stopped, Solaris was gone and the shattered moon had disappeared from view. He stood up slowly and made his way over to the couch. He laid down and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A/N: So Cardin just got humiliated. Why? Because it was hilarious. Now, I'm currently working on chapter six, but this story will be much, much longer than that. Also, please review. It let's me know that I'm doing a good job, or that my story is complete and utter shit. I even accept flames, so long as they're funny, so just go ahead and click that little button down there. I can hear it calling your name.

I feel I need to clarify on the OCs I need. I need a complete profile for them. The more detail you put in, the more likely it is that your OC will be used. I need at least three, and in those three I need at least one Faunus. I'd like to have more OCs than that so I have more to work with, but I need at least three. And remember, submit your OCs through a PM to me. OCs submitted any other way will not be considered.


	3. Training II: Aura

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Solaris said, reaching down to help Seth up off the ground. It had been a month since they had started training, and Seth/Jonathan had grown to twice their original size, though they were still slightly shorter than Solaris. Seth grabbed her hand and lifted himself up. They had just finished Solaris's brutal training regimen for the day, concluding with hand to hand combat training.

"I still don't understand how this training is supposed to help me against Grimm." Seth groaned out as he stood up.

"It's not really meant for use against the Grimm, it's just to get you started on your combat training until you figure out your Aura and Semblance. You should be proud, kid, you've improved immensely over the past month, and you are almost as strong without an Aura as most people are with an Aura."

"I know, it's just so damn painful." He said. He spotted Cardin in the corner of the gym, glaring at them, but too scared to say anything. Seth laughed as he remembered what Jonathan did to Cardin just a month ago.

"What is it?" Solaris asked.

"Cardin." Seth replied, still laughing. Solaris looked over at Cardin, who quickly looked away. She chuckled and continued on out of the gym.

"So how close do you think you are to unlocking your Aura?" Solaris asked as they walked down the street.

"It's not a matter of how close am I to unlocking it, it's a matter of figuring out what I can do to accomplish that. I know where it is, I just have no idea what I'm supposed to do now."

"You'll figure it out. Maybe whatever caused your split personality bullshit is what caused your Aura to lock up."

"Possibly, but the only thing I can think of that would cause both, based on what I've learned, is an extremely traumatic event, climaxing with an extremely painful near-death experience."

"That's not good. Anything that's bad enough to do this to someone almost definitely poses a threat to Vale."

"Yes. I certainly hope our memory loss isn't permanent, what is locked away within my head could prove vital. Unless I hit my head in just the right way to lock up my aura and split my mind. Both are legitimate possibilities."

"I still think something bad happened. Maybe you lived in a village that was destroyed by Grimm." Solaris said, shrugging. They continued on back to the apartment in silence.

* * *

"Alright, time for meditation." Solaris said as she came out of the bathroom.

"If it's alright, can we skip meditation tonight? It's really discouraging to do the same thing every night trying to achieve something with the same result every time." Seth said dejectedly from the couch. Solaris stared at him for a few seconds before smiling.

"Kid, you do realize that you just quoted the definition of insanity, right?"

"Well, we are-"

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean you have to be stupid about it. Try going about it differently. You can't do the same thing and assume something different is going to happen. Try a different angle, a new approach. Look for the answer somewhere else." She said, settling in on the floor to meditate.

"But why would the answer be anywhere but there? It doesn't make-" Seth stopped as he saw that Solaris had already entered a meditative state and was obviously ignoring him. Seth sighed in defeat and sat down to meditate.

He felt the familiar detachment as he left his body and entered his mind. Once again, he located the place where his Aura was sealed away, a light in the darkness of his mind. However instead of waiting as he usually did, Seth looked around, trying to see if there was something else, another place to look for answers. He walked around the place where his Aura was, nearly giving up on finding anything when suddenly, he noticed a lock. Seth reached out and touched the lock, examining it. It felt like a padlock, but the mechanism was unlike anything he had ever seen, completely unfamiliar. It looked as though the key was actually a block. He took a step back, and saw that the lock was actually attached to a door, with two torches on either side of the door suddenly igniting, the flames a brilliant mix of black and white. He could barely make out a symbol on the door. The symbol was familiar, but Seth couldn't name or place it. It was black and white, the two colors seeming to chase each other in a circle.

"Seth."

He whirled around saw himself, wearing the same clothes, except the colors were switched.

"Jonathan?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I have found something, and I believe it may be the key to unlocking our Aura."

"How are you here? I didn't think-" Seth was cut off as Jonathan chuckled lightly.

"You thought you were the only one who could do this? You said it yourself, we are two halves of a broken whole. I have as much power here as you do, which, unfortunately, isn't much."

"How are you so calm? Normally, you act like a child. Here, it's like you're a whole different person."

"No, here, we're the same. Neither of us really feel any strong emotion in here because there is no need for it here. Please, walk with me." Jonathan finished, turning away from the Aura and walking away. Seth looked at the Aura for a moment before turning and running to catch up to Jonathan.

"Why do you seem to understand this more than I do?" He asked as he caught up.

"I don't. Everything I say to you about this is merely a theory. Part of this theory is that we are completely balanced, in different ways. That symbol on the door represents balance. The unity of the darkness and the light. I am passion, creativity, and anger. You are logic, empathy, and compassion. I am the darkness and you are the light. Together, we are balanced, unified in our desires and goals."

"Interesting. So do you think we were created like this? Or were we truly once whole?"

"No, I do believe at one point, we were whole. Though that begs the question: what the hell happened?"

"It would seem its unclear to both of us. I wonder, if it's possible for one of us to take total control of our body, would it be possible for us to share control of it?"

"An interesting idea. We will have to test it at some point in the future. It could prove vital in combat."

"Indeed. So where is it that you're leading us?"

"Over the past month, while you have been staring at the Aura, I have been searching elsewhere inside our mind."

"Ah, that explains why we never made contact with each other."

"Yes, so I was searching through the darkness today, finding nothing, when I remembered what Solaris said to us. So I tried a different angle and looked up. And there it was."

"So what do you need me for?"

"This mind belongs to both of us. Nothing will change unless we do these things together."

"Ah, because without both of us, there is no balance."

"Precisely. Now stop and look straight up." Jonathan said, stopping and looking up. Seth did the same, and nearly fell down at the light that suddenly appeared. Slowly, the light began to descend. "Notice how it only appears when you look straight at it. I can't find any explanation for that."

"Perhaps physics has no effect in here, causing light to behave differently here than it does in reality."

"I don't think it can be explained by science. This is, after all, just the way our mind perceives all of this. It is nothing but a functional illusion."

"You know, it really is amazing that we are able to comprehend all of this and not go crazy."

"We are already insane, it is not as though we can become more insane."

"That's not technically true, but I suppose it works for now." Seth said as the light came to a stop between the two of them. "On three?" He asked, receiving a nod from Jonathan.

"One." Jonathan said as he raised a hand towards the light.

"Two." Seth said, doing the same.

"Three!" They both said loudly, reaching forward to grab the light. As they both made contact, the small sphere became a massive white pillar of light, reaching high up above them. After a moment, a black shockwave radiated out from the pillar, enveloping them both in complete darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Have to get away, have to get away, don't stop, keep going!" The boy said aloud as he ran through the forest. He was moving at inhuman speeds, dashing between trees and around bushes. Every few seconds, a Grimm would appear in his path, mostly Beowulves, which he quickly killed by using his Aura to simply run through them. He was quickly drenched in Grimm blood, leaving a path of red behind him._

 _A large Deathstalker appeared in front of him, ready to bisect him with one of its claws. The boy jumped over the claw and landed on the beast's back, running up its long tail. He pulled his knife out and connected it to his Aura. A long white blade extended past the actual knife blade, and he swung it as he reached the end of the tail, cutting off the Grimm's stinger. He quickly pocketed the knife and grabbed the stinger, throwing it down towards the Deathstalker's back at nearly supersonic speeds. The stinger penetrated the beast's armor, but failed to kill it. As the boy descended, he pulled a fist back, gathered a large amount of Aura around his fist, and punched the stinger. A piercing crack filled the air, and the stinger went through the creature and into the ground, leaving a massive hole behind. The creature collapsed, but as the boy stopped to catch his breath, mechanical sounds came from the woods behind him, along with the sound of yelling voices._

 _"This is fucking bullshit!" The kid said in complete exasperation as he took off into the woods again, trying to distance himself from the sounds of the people behind him. He continued running through the forest, using his Aura to maintain his speed. He entered a massive clearing and began to run faster, hoping to gain a little more ground, when he saw something that stopped his blood cold. He came to a screeching stop, roaring in absolute rage, his eyes turning an all-consuming crimson. His Aura flared black as it immediately recharged._

 _In front of him stood a Rumbler, it's red eyes centered on him. The massive creature stood at a solid 17' tall, the two horns over its mouth sharpened to a monomolecular point. It pawed the ground and roared back at the boy. The boy charged at the Grimm, running even faster than before, the near-entirety of his Aura gathering in his fist. The Rumbler responded in kind, roaring and charging at the boy, almost matching his speed. With its vertical horns aimed at the boys chest, the Rumbler began running even faster, matching the boys speed. At the very last second, the boy sidestepped the Grimm's horns and punched the creature just above its horns._

 _A sound like a cannon shot filled the air, and the boy was thrown back from the recoil of his own punch, landing a good thirty feet away on his back. As he stood up, only barely conscious, he smiled when he saw the black and red puddle on the ground ahead of him. He started to keep running, but stopped when he felt the ground shake slightly. He turned, and barely even registered the second Rumbler before it's horn flew through his chest, immediately shocking him back to full consciousness. The Rumbler slammed him into a tree, causing it to fall over. The boy was thrown off the Grimm's horn and landed a short distance away on his back. The Rumbler roared and raised its front legs over the boy. He barely had time to gather what little Aura he had left in front of him before the Rumblers feet slammed down on top of him, knocking him out._

* * *

 _"No heartbeat, and no aura left. It's dead, sir, nothing can be done about it." A female voice said._

 _"What a fucking mess. The Colonel is going to be pissed." A male voice said._

 _"Shut it, Corporal. What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now. Come on, let's head back to base." Another male voice said, this one much deeper said._

 _"Captain, shouldn't we bring it back with us?" The female voice asked._

 _"Why would we? The other subjects are showing just as much promise with far more acceptable behavior. All we needed to do was make sure it didn't escape. Now let's get back. Make sure you grab it's projector, and plant the charge. Remember, leave no trace." The deep male voice ordered. There was the sounds of someone searching through pockets, followed by an audible click, and then the sound of an engine fading away in the distance._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth looked up from the light in between him and Jonathan.

"It would appear that your theory about a near-death experience was spot on." Jonathan said, also looking up.

"No, it wasn't. We did die. How we came back, that I don't know. But there's no doubt, that is how we came to be. I recognize the clearing as the same place where you and I woke up."

"Yes it was. Did you hear what those people said though? What did they mean, other subjects?"

"I don't know, perhaps we were an experiment of some sort? But then what was the intended result? How were we showing promise?"

"We don't know enough to even begin to guess at that. Besides, right now, I think we need to focus on training. It would seem that the key to unlock our Aura has appeared." Jonathan said, reaching into the light and pulling out a rectangular block with several holes and indents running down its length.

"Then let's head back. We should unlock it now and begin training. Once we acquire weapons, we should head back to the spot where we woke up and investigate. We need to find out what those people are up to before they can do any harm." Seth said, turning back towards the familiar light of the Aura in the distance. They were quiet as they both made their way back to the light in the distance. When they got there, the torches were still lit, burning brightly against the darkness.

"Jonathan, have you noticed that it's a little brighter in here?"

"I have. Perhaps the darkness represents our ignorance, and as we access more of our memories, our ignorance fades away."

"There is way too much symbolism going on in here."

"I agree, it is rather annoying. A cliché, even."

"Let's just put the key in and get out of here for tonight." Seth said, pushing the block into the strange lock. The door clicked several times, and then opened wide, and both of them walked into the light beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was certainly interesting." Seth said as he came to in the apartment. He looked at himself and saw a white glow wrapping around him. He concentrated, and the glow was channeled to form a sphere in his hand.

"Well, kid, looks like you finally unlocked your Aura. And you've already got more control over it than most people do their whole lives." Seth looked up to see Solaris smiling down at him. He frowned, the glow of his Aura illuminating his face in an a almost intimidating way.

"Solaris, we have a problem."

* * *

A/N: So I have to get something off my chest. Do any of you have ANY IDEA how hard it is to do all this on a damn phone? Cause its really fucking hard!

Ok, now that that's over, another chapter up! Only some obscenely high number to go! Remember, I still need OCs. Not for another couple chapters, but I do need them! Remember, the more detail that goes into it, the better. And get creative with them! Remember, there is literally no limit on what a semblance could be, and this is RWBY we're talking about, so they could have rainbow hair and fire pants if it makes them a good character. Appearance does not matter as much as the actual character does.

I was going to mention something else, but I can't remember what it is... Oh yes, plot! So far, we've had the prologue, and we are halfway through the Training story arc. There is only a minimal amount of plot of any kind in this arc, most of which you just finished reading. This arc is like 8% plot, 80% exposition, and 12% filler. Those numbers probably aren't accurate, but I feel they get the point across. There are 4 chapters in the Training arc, and then the Expedition arc! Where the plot really starts to come into play! And I have decided that Teams RWBY and JNPR will be, at the very least, secondary characters.

Well, I think I've rambled enough. Stay strong, children! I will see you again soon.

AKS out.


	4. Training III: Weapons

A/N: Ok, I hate to say this, but forgive me for this chapter. It was necessary, trust me, but this entire chapter was forced. I rewrote it several times, and this was as good as I could get. Once again, I apologize, and I promise the story gets better after this.

Disclaimer: So I just realized that I have yet to do a single one of these. I'm sure you all know that I don't own RWBY, but just in case, I DO NOT OWN RWBY. I HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP WITH RoosterTeeth, AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RoosterTeeth.

"Alright kid, listen up. I have to take a trip to Patch. I will be back very late tonight. I know that you've been well-behaved for the past two months, but my threat is still the same. If my apartment is not the exact same as it is now when I get back, I will turn you into a puddle of liquid flesh. Am I clear?" Solaris asked from the door, her war maul in one hand, a duffel bag in the other.

"I don't understand why you're so worried. We are leaving in a bit too."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Keep your scroll on you and don't break the city while I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow!" She called as she shut the door. Seth finished getting dressed and left the apartment, locking the door as he did so. He began walking through Eastern Vale, looking for something to do. He only had a little bit of money that Solaris had given him, and so couldn't afford to do much.

After an hour of wandering, Seth found himself in Northern Vale, in front of a massive building with a sign above the door that read: The Huntsman's Armory. Seth walked in the door, a bell going off above hhis head. He looked around in shock at the literal arsenal of weapons and armor around him. There were rifles of every type and caliber leaned up in two rows on one long wall, the opposite wall filled halfway with literally dozens of pistols and SMGs, the other half filled with dozens of different melee weapons. On the walls next to the door were different sets of armor, and a few even had arm-mounted cannons.

"Hey, kid, you sure you're old enough to be in a place like this? You might hurt yourself." A deep voice came from the back of the store. Jonathan looked up and saw a large man in his late fifties wiping his hands off as he walked into the front shop area. He had dark gray hair, was dressed in a light gray shirt with several dark splotches on it that looked like sweat, black pants, and was easily twice Seth's size. Jonathan bolted at him, about to come around behind him when the man spun and sent an elbow towards his face at a speed nearly as fast as Jonathan's. Jonathan ducked under the elbow, only barely escaping its path and popped up behind the man.

"OOOH, YOU'RE FAST! I LIKE YOU!" Jonathan yelled in his typical loud, obnoxious voice. In the time it took for Jonathan to yell, the man had pulled out a massive revolver and had it aimed at Jonathan's forehead.

"Boy, you've got exactly 0 seconds to explain yourself."

"I apologize, Jonathan likes to introduce himself before me. I am Seth, and I was wandering around Vale when I stumbled upon your shop. I would like to ask that you please put the revolver down." Seth said, smiling under his hood. The man lowered the revolver and it disappeared into his pants.

"Alright, boy, who's Jonathan, and is he a moron or does he have a death wish?"

"Moron, no, death wish, probably."

"Ok, now please elaborate on who the hell Jonathan is."

"Jonathan is the other me."

"Please explain."

"Long story short, I woke up in the middle of the woods with amnesia, split personality, and a relocked Aura. Spent a week in the forest surviving off of fruits and Beowulf brains. Made it to the city, impressed an important man, and was put under the care of a veteran Huntress to train to go to Beacon in a few months."

"...ok." He said simply, shrugging.

"Just like that?"

"Kid, I spent twenty years as a Huntsman, and another ten as a cop. I can tell when someone's lying, and you ain't lying. So what's your story? The long version."

"Well apparently before I got the amnesia, I was an experiment of some kind. Earliest thing I can remember was running away from something, killing a bunch of Beowulves by running through them, killing a Deathstalker by cutting off its stinger and impaling it with it, then killing a Rumbler by punching it. Then I got impaled and stomped on by another Rumbler, which actually killed me. Not sure how I came back, but when I did I didn't even remember that part. It didn't come to me until a month ago. I spent a week alone in the forests east of Vale with no Aura and just a knife, surviving off of fruits and Beowulf brains."

"You do know that Grimm are toxic, right? If you eat any part of them, you'll die within a day." The man said. Seth's face was blank for a few seconds, then went to one of extreme agitation.

"...No, that would have been an extremely useful piece of information to have BEFORE I started doing it!"

"I know you aren't lying, but I'm not sure how you managed to do it and not die."

"Neither am I. Perhaps it was part of the experiments they were conducting. I'll have to look into that later. Anyway, I made it to Vale, and was escorted to see a Professor Ozpin by a Huntress who helped me kill a few Beowulves near the city wall. After hearing what happened, Ozpin offered me a spot at Beacon, saying if I could kill an Ursa with no Aura and just a knife, I'd be extremely valuable as a Huntsman."

"You killed an Ursa with just a knife?! Without any Aura?! How the fuck did you do that?!"

"I cut a hole in between the spikes on its back, reached into its skull, and ripped out a large chunk of its brain." Seth said matter-of-factly. The man in front of him stared down at him for several seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Haha, boy, that's pretty damn impressive! You're gonna be one hell of a Huntsman someday!"

"So what is this place?"

"Welcome to The Huntsman's Armory. My name is Thomas Eisen. Here I make high quality weapons, armor, and munitions for the aspiring Hunter, and for veteran Hunters. I even have a few contracts with Vale to outfit the border guards and police force. You won't find a place like this anywhere else in the Kingdom."

"It doesn't look like you do much business."

"Oh, I do, but most of it is contract jobs. I don't see many walk-ins anymore. So you said you were training to start at Beacon in a few months?"

"That's right. I managed to unlock my Aura about a month ago, and have been training physically and meditating daily for the past two months."

"Have you forged your weapon yet?"

"No, we haven't started weapons training yet."

"That's nonsense! Come on, let's get you started. I'll train you myself." The man said, locking the front door.

"Are you sure? Don't you have more work to do?"

"Nah, I've already filled my quotas for the week, and I've got employees handling things in the warehouse. Come on, to the firing range!" The man said. He led the way through a door in the back leading to an extremely long firing range. There were half a dozen shooting stations, and along the back wall were just as many computers for setting the targets, as well as a rifle rack, a shelf with a few different pistols and revolvers, and another rack filled with various shotguns.

"How far back are those targets?"

"About 300 yards. This is the largest part of the building aside from the warehouse. Now tell me, what do you know about weapons?"

"I know some, it'd be easiest to say nothing though."

"Fantastic. That makes it easier because you won't have any misconceptions. We'll start with firearms because they are the simplest to learn, but still very difficult to master. All straight firearms can be summed up into five basic categories. Long rifles, tactical rifles and shotguns, shotguns, pistols, and revolvers. Each of these categories then split off into the different actions of each category. There are literally hundreds of different kinds of firearms in the world."

"How will we decide which are best for me?"

"It would take far too much time for you to test every different kind of gun I have, but you have experience fighting which makes this a lot easier. Do you and Jonathan fight the same way or differently?"

"Our combat styles are very different. Jonathan likes to get in close, and prefers speed and the ability to make several small strikes instead of one powerful strike. His fighting style, in all honesty, is somewhat suicidal."

"And what about yours?"

"I prefer power over speed. I exercise more caution in a fight than he does. I like to block first and get a feel for my opponent before exploiting a weakness with one powerful strike."

"You both are like polar opposites. Alright, for Jonathan I'd recommend either one or two semi-auto or machine pistols. I doubt anything else would be fast and compact enough for him to really utilize. For you, I'd give either a heavy shotgun of either type or a long rifle. You have the mindset of a sniper, so I'd recommend a large caliber long rifle." After a brief tutorial on the different types of guns and how to operate them, Thomas turned around and pulled a small rifle off the wall. "Here, this is a .22. It's not very big, but it's powerful due to its speed. There's not much recoil, so it'll help us see how naturally proficient you are." Seth took the bolt-action rifle and, after listening to how it operated, walked over to one of the shooting stations.

Thomas walked behind him and entered something into the computer. "We'll start at 50 yards. Aim for the top right diamond." The target in front of Seth began sliding forward. Seth brought the rifle up, settling the butt against his shoulder and looking down the scope. The target stopped, and Seth saw five diamonds in a square with circles in the middle, with a bullseye in the center of the target. Seth aimed for the circle in the top right, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. There was a soft crack as the gun fired, the recoil nearly nonexistent. The bullet tore a small hole in the target just outside the circle in the top right diamond.

"Damn." Seth muttered.

"Don't be upset, for a first try that was pretty damn good. Bit of advice, I saw you jerked the trigger. Everything else you did was perfect, but when you pull the trigger, squeeze it gently. When you jerk the trigger like that, it moves the whole gun just a little bit. Try again." Thomas said. Seth ejected the spent casing and pushed the bolt forward, chambering the next round. He aimed at the diamond again and gently squeezed the trigger. There was another soft crack, and the bullet flew straight through the center of the diamond. "There you go! Let's try 100 yards now. Aim for the top left diamond this time."

The next hour was spent shooting different rifles at various distances, the calibers getting larger every time. Soon Seth was hitting the bullseye every time with a bolt-action .50 caliber rifle.

"You're a natural! I knew it, you are definitely made for a long rifle. Now let's try your other personality." Thomas said, putting the rifle away and pointing to a pair of doors at the other side of the computers. "The door on the left leads to my own shoot house. The right door is the end. When I say go, I want your other personality to take one or two of the pistols on the shelf there, grab some extra mags, and run through the shoot house. Stay on the path, hit as many targets as you can, and get to the end as fast as possible. You can use your Aura to speed yourself up if you like. Go ahead and get ready."

"OK!" Jonathan grabbed two of the tactical pistols and two extra magazines for each and positioned himself in front of the left door. Thomas quickly set up the motion sensors for the targets and the light system before getting his hand ready on the start button.

"Go!" Thomas yelled, hitting the button. Jonathan quickly disappeared through the doorway. Thomas flipped through the camera feeds, watching in awe as Jonathan practically flew through the shoot house, hitting targets before they were even all the way up. Only one other person had ever gone through the course this fast, and that man was a veteran Huntsman at the time. When Jonathan reloaded, both empty mags dropped nearly perfectly into the hip pockets of his pants, and he seamlessly slid the new mags in, all without even slowing down. Thirty seconds later, he flew through the exit door, skidding to a stop.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! DID I DO GOOD?!" Jonathan yelled, placing the unloaded pistols back on the shelf. Thomas looked back at the timer on the computer screen and saw that he had broken the store record by a solid ten seconds.

"That was a new record! How in the hell did you move so fast?!"

"I told you, Jonathan prefers speed." Seth said, smirking. They spent the next few hours practicing with different guns, but Seth was still best with a bolt-action long rifle. Jonathan ended up being better with SMGs and even better with dual machine pistols. After that they switched over to melee weapons. The rest of the day was spent with the two sparring, with Seth and Jonathan trying out various melee weapons. Both preferred the versatility of swords, though Jonathan was best with short swords while Seth excelled with greatswords.

"Alright, boy, so we've figured out what you're best with for both firearms and melee weapons. But there is still one important factor in deciding what your weapon should be. Your semblance." Thomas said seriously.

"I don't know what it is. Haven't discovered my semblance yet." Seth replied sadly.

"Hmmm... That's an issue. As a Huntsman Armorer, I cannot let you forge a weapon unprepared. But at the same time I can't let you leave with no weapon at all. I can't give you a weapon, but if you can afford it, I can sell you a weapon or two to use until-" Thomas was interrupted when the front door of the store was thrown against the opposite wall, smoke coming off of it. Seth looked at the doorway and saw Solaris standing there, fist outstretched. She looked pissed.

"Why the hell aren't you back at the apartment?! It's eleven o'clock!"

"It is?!" Seth and Thomas said at the same time, equally surprised.

"Yes it is. What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I was out wandering this morning when I found this shop. Mr. Eisen has been giving me weapons training."

"You aren't ready for weapons training yet, you haven't gained enough control over your Aura yet!"

"Hah! Yeah, that explains why he set a new record in my shoot house!" Thomas laughed.

"Time or targets?" Solaris asked, suddenly less pissed.

"Both! Kid didn't miss a single shot!"

"Jonathan or Seth?"

"Jonathan." Seth supplied.

"Well... fine, but next time, fucking tell me if you're gonna be gone all goddamn night!"

"You said you weren't gonna be back til late anyway!"

"I got back early, figured I'd surprise you with some late training. Then you're not there, I check your scroll, and you're way the fuck up in Northern Vale!"

"You tracked my- actually I'm not that surprised by that one, but what's the big deal?"

"You didn't tell me. You are my responsibility, therefore anything bad you do comes back to me!"

"Well I didn't do anything but train more!"

"Look, Miss, the kid explained his situation to me, and while I understand your concern, you're overreacting. Now, we have pinpointed what weapons the boy is most proficient with, but since he has yet to discover his semblance, I think it would be best for him to just use something basic until he does discover his semblance." Thomas said, defusing Solaris rather quickly.

"He already has a weapon. Seth, you didn't show him your sword?" She said, shifting her glare back to Seth.

"Wait, what?" Thomas asked.

"I can project my Aura through my knife in the form of a much longer, much sharper blade." Seth said, pulling out his knife and demonstrating. He flicked the knife open, and a translucent, slightly curved white blade extended out of the metal.

"Interesting, but it uses too much Aura for you to rely on. Tell you what, when you discover your semblance, I want you to come back and we'll get you set up with your very own weapons. Alright?"

"Definitely. Thanks again, Thomas!" Seth called as Solaris grabbed his hoodie and dragged him out of the store.

A/N: Ok, now that that's over with, onto more important things! A big thank you to Doritato for being the first to review! I'm glad to see Jonathan's persona was well received. Ok, one more chapter in the Training arc, and then PLOT.

I still need OCs, and I need at least one by chapter 8, and the rest by Chapter 9. Also, I just realized that I have written a disclaimer back in chapter 2, but it's 4 AM and I'm halfway through an 8 hour shift. So, you know. Wheee. AKS out.


End file.
